


I'll Be Missing You

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, impulse sex, ugh why can't they just use their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: She told herself that it had been a crazy impulse. He’d just broken up with Kamilla, he was on his way out of town for a couple of months, and they were both a little bit drunk. Just one of those things that sometimes happened between consenting adults.Except Caitlin can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 16





	I'll Be Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Wednesday, in a Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792438) by [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu). 



> While writing the other story, there was a line in it that sent my brain careening off smutwards, and while this isn’t exactly explicit, they’re not just holding hands either mkay. So this is a slightly AU, slightly angstier story inspired by that one, oh my I am trash.

Sometimes, if she’s not careful, Caitlin will get a flashback. Some sensory memory, suddenly sweeping over her like a wave. 

_His teeth scraping her earlobe._

She told herself that it had been a crazy impulse. He’d just broken up with Kamilla, he was on his way out of town for a couple of months, and they were both a little bit drunk. Just one of those things that sometimes happened between consenting adults.

_The feel of his shoulders as she smoothed her hands over them._

Sometimes, too, she’ll remember him shaking her shoulder in the morning, apologizing for waking her up. “I have to catch the early train and I didn’t want to just take off.”

“Okay,” she’d said, curling into her blankets.

He’d hesitated then, eyes searching her face. “You okay?”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” he’d echoed, and was quiet for a moment. She’d been on the verge of checking the time and cheerfully shooing him away when he’d said, “Thanks for letting me stay last night.”

It had felt like thanks for something else, and her stomach had curdled. She didn’t want to be thanked. Like it had been a favor. Like she hadn’t wanted it too.

She’d become aware she’d been silent too long and said, “Well, you needed a friend.”

Some expression had crossed his face then, unreadable, and he’d said, “Right.”

_The warm silk of his hair on her skin as he made his way down her stomach._

She hadn’t told Iris. She considered it a lot, especially when the other woman looked at her a little too keenly after Cisco’s video calls. But her friend still had to work with Kamilla every day. How awkward would that be, knowing Cisco had broken up with her and gone almost directly to Caitlin’s bed?

Maybe she should. Maybe it would help to talk to someone else about this.

_The way they’d kissed, before, during, in between, after. Insatiable._

But most of the time she was able to tuck it away into a corner of her mind. Frost had opinions of course. 

**So you two finally did the nasty. Would you stop obsessing? It’s getting boring. Maybe I should spill the beans next time I’m out.**

“I still have those suppression bracelets,” she snapped aloud. Luckily, there was nobody else in her lab to hear her talking to her other half.

**You’re too nice. You’d never.**

“Try me.“

Frost aside, these days she was often able to go several hours without thinking about it. 

_The way his throat had looked, sheened with sweat as he came._

And the one thing she never dwelled on, ever, was whether he thought about it too. 

FINIS


End file.
